Tres generaciones
by anle moto
Summary: Un deseo: saber del futuro...Una petición: un consejo de un ancestro...un encuentro que debelara muchos secretos y calmara corazones...(soy pésima para los resúmenes)


La autora tiene una hacha y esta corretetando a dos chicas.

_Hola soy Ali, de Ilusion de un sueño, Anle esta ocupada asesinando a Kirene y Marina, el motivo la hicieron escribir y la manipularon para subir este capitulo. _

**Por ese motivo nosotras presentamos este fic, yo soy Elena; bueno esta idea nace de leer muchos fic de reuniones generacionales y el intentar hacer algo con el Femguardianes.**

_Asi que les dejamos con el primer capitulo y todo dependerá de como chanta-ejem-convensamos a Anle para continuar_

¡Ustedes vengan!¡Ya verán cuando las atrapen!

_**KHR no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano, nosotros utilizamos sus personajes con el único motivo de divertirnos.**_

* * *

La ciudad de Sicilia Italia, se encontraba descansando ya, lo noche había comenzado su gobierno y con ellas la de todas aquellas criaturas que solo aparecían cuando el sol no era el gobernante del cielo.

En un prado se podía apreciar una magnifica mansión, en dicha edificación vivía un hombre que era admirado, respetado y querido por muchos, odiado y envidiado por pocos.

Aquella hermosa mansión era la sede principal de aquel grupo de vigilantes conocidos como Vongola y que representaban algunos de los fenómenos meteorológicos que existían o algún elemento representativo de aquel azul manto que cubría a todos.

Giotto Di Vongola era el dueño de aquella casa, una casa donde solo él vivía junto a los sirvientes, sus compañeros y amigos iban de visita y se quedaban solo en algunas ocasiones. En esos momentos aquel hombre de cabello rubio, ojos de color azul, se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación admirando lo que él representaba: el cielo

Su grupo de vigilantes había crecido ya y era ahora considerado como una familia mafiosa, cosa que le molestaba, ellos hacían todo por proteger a los inocentes, no hacían aquellas misiones con el afán de obtener algún provecho, lo hacían solo porque así lo querían, para proteger a las personas.

Pero entonces aquella duda que se había clavado en su pecho apareció de nuevo, ¿seguiría Vongola siendo la misma en generaciones posteriores? ¿Seguirían protegiendo a los inocentes? ¿O serian igual que las demás familias mafiosas? ¿Sus motivaciones serian el dinero y el poder en un futuro?

Sus manos que descansaban en el barandal se convirtieron en puños ante la impotencia de no saber aquellas respuestas, tendría que viajar al futuro o alguien de ahí viajar al pasado a decírselo, pero eso era un simple deseo.

Miro el cielo de nuevo, más la tranquilidad que había sentido, se había marchado ya, aquellas dudas respecto a su grupo, siempre le hacían lo mismo.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios miro de nueva cuenta aquel cielo solo, ya que la luna y las estrellas no brillaban como días atrás.

Un suspiro salió de su labio y se dio la vuelta para entrar a su habitación, su intuición le dijo que se detuviera por unos momentos y así lo hizo, pero después entro por completo al lugar donde descansaría.

* * *

La ciudad de namimori dormía ya, había sido uno de sus días más tranquilos en aquellos últimos tres años.

El cielo nocturno era gobernado solo por la luna que brillaba hermosamente y que les daba a los poetas inspiración y a las parejas aquel detalle romántico.

En una casa del lugar se hallaba un joven de cabello castaño y ojos color miel mirando aquel cielo tranquilo.

Su día había sido más tedioso que el de los demás habitantes de aquella apacible ciudad, después de la escuela, había tenido una pequeña reunión con una familia mafiosa, como entrenamiento para las reuniones futuras.

Había sido dura para el debido a su carácter y su apariencia, pero aun así Sawada Tsunayoshi había demostrado por que era llamado Neo Vongola Primo.

Una sonrisa nació en sus labios al recordar que ya tenía un año con dicho título y casi tres con el título de decimo. Aunque en un principio se había negado a tomar el lugar, era algo que estaba marcado en el destino y además le había hecho una promesa a primo.

El regresaría a vongola a los principios que su ancestro había tenido o destruiría a la familia.

A pesar de no ser el jefe de la familia completamente, hasta un par de años más, ya había comenzado a hacer algunos pequeños cambios.

Mordió su labio inferior ¿aquellos cambios estaban haciendo algo? ¿Si estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿En verdad cambiaria a la familia? O ¿terminaría por destruirla?

Si era sincero consigo mismo los cambios que había realizado eran insignificantes en comparación al daño de los anteriores líderes.

Un suspiro de cansancio salió de sus labios, la única forma de saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto era viajar al futuro, pero lo máximo que podía ver era en diez años en el futuro y en diez años no se podía ver mucho para saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Como deseaba que primo estuviera ahí para que le diera un consejo, para saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto o simplemente para regalarle una sonrisa, pero no podía viajar en el pasado y aunque la voluntad de su ancestro estaba en el anillo no era lo mismo a que se lo diera en persona.

Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamiento, ahí con él estaba natsu, su amigo y corazón, lo acaricio mientras miraba la luna que le permitía reflexionar, deseando saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Después de unos minutos más entro la habitación, no fuera que su querido tutor le hiciera algo por desvelarse, aunque al otro día seria sabado

* * *

En Nápoles Italia se encuentra una pequeña mansión que es considerada como de verano para la vongola.

Esa noche, la luna no gobierna, era una pequeña lluvia la que estaba presente dando un extraño ambiente a aquella mansión.

Todos a los alrededores y dormían, aquella lluvia era de esas que duraban toda la noche.

Y casi todos los habitantes de aquella mansión no eran la excepción.

En el jardín de aquella hermosa edificación se encontraba una joven de cabello castaño y ojos color azul mirando el cielo, permitiendo que las lágrimas se confundieran con la lluvia.

Ella era la vigésima primer líder de vongola, siguiendo la sucesión normal, aunque también tenía el título de Neo onceaba.

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes tratando de que el dolor que sentía se fuera.

Ella había escuchado de vongola, su familia era parte de ella y herederos directos del título de jefe, pero todo mundo creía que su líder seria su hermano mayor, aquel joven carismático y de gran poder, mas su antecesor, simplemente la eligió, a ella Di Vongola Tsunashi como la líder.

Nadie estuvo de acuerdo, solo aquel amable anciano y la líder del grupo de asesinos Varias, de casi cinco mil personas, solo dos veían el potencia que los demás no.

Lamentablemente eso provocaba que ella también se sintiera indigna de ese puesto.

Ella hubiera sido feliz de ser una guardiana, la líder de la CEDEF o cualquier cosa dentro de vongola y no la líder.

En ese momento deseaba escuchar alguna palabra de aliento de primo, el fundador y del décimo quien cambio la vongola.

Que le digieran que ella era la indicada, que le dieran el ánimo para pelear.

Pero ellos estaban muertos y lo único que quedaba de ellos eran aquellas historias que sus padres le contaron de niña.

Un trueno retumbo en el lugar y decidió que era hora de entrar a su habitación y descansar un poco y soportar aquellas miradas de reproche de su familia y de sus amigas…

* * *

Una estrella fugaz hizo su aparición en los instantes correctos, en el momento en que el deseo de escuchar un consejo, de saber del futuro ardían en el corazón de los cielos humanos y su brillo naranja se intensifico demostrando así que esa estrella también era parte del cielo y que terminaría en la tierra.

Y como si supiera que ese era su final, decidió cumplir aquellos deseos, el saber y el de escuchar.

Calmando así la tormenta que angustiaba a los tres de un futuro y un pasado desconocido.

* * *

**_Esperamos que les haya gustado, cualquier cosa, por Mp, review. ciao_**

_Por cierto el próximo capitulo de ilusión de un sueño será subido en estos días_

¡Dejen de correr cobardes!


End file.
